Galex Galore
by fashiongirl97
Summary: A mass helping of Galex Goodness. Inspired by prompts, and written by different authors. Please take a look and R&R xx
1. the prompts

So, you all responded amazingly! I'm so amazed. I hope you enjoy reading every single entry. I've enjoyed it so much!

The prompts:

The line 'you gonna kiss me or punch me?' (said by whoever)

Boredom

The cure of boredom

Chris making a fool of himself

If anyone still has their entry and wants to send it me then do so!

I'll upload a new set of prompts in a few weeks and hope you'll all take part in the next one. PM me if you are interested or have a prompt idea. Please review each story and if yours is in here then make sure you check to see if you got a review!

Thanks, and i hope you'll take part in the next one. Here is the first Galex Galore :D


	2. Life is for finding answers

**Author:** Finding Answers xx

**Title:** Lists, Lace and Lame Excuses

**Summary:** Boredom, embarrassment and stumbling on a secret. Definitely NOT a normal day in CID

**Rating: **T

Smokey haze filled the room. The distant sounds of telephones ringing could be heard, but nobody moved to pick them up. _Ping!_The typewriter exclaimed, alerting the typer to push it back. Paperwork was scattered over the disjointed desks; some piles were higher than others, and in need of sorting. The Squad Room wasn't silent, but for a Monday morning, it was eerily quiet.

The chequered ceiling still drove Shaz mad as she finished up her reports, turning viciously on Ray as he talked about a woman in Luigi's last night. "Nobody wants to know, Ray! It's disgusting and degrading!" She called out, hoping he'd get the message, but to no avail.

"Woah, calm down Shaz. What's gotten into you? Time of the month again, is it?" He joked, looking around for support from the lads.

Chris shook his head and threw an apologetic look at Shaz. "Mate, put a sock in it; she's right, nobody wants to hear it."

"Poof!" Ray muttered under his breath, agreed with by a murmur from Terry and Bammo.

And so the restlessness began again. It had been Shaz that had first noticed the bizarre and unnerving atmosphere of CID, followed by WPC Carrie Freeman, who, at this moment in time, was through the doors.

Ray, very predictably, wolf whistled at the twenty – three year blonde, but she threw him a withering look. She dropped a case file on Shaz's desk and walked back out.

Meanwhile, Chris and Bammo was arm wrestling, well they were, until Chris slipped off the edge of the desk and landed in a heap on the floor. Naturally, the boys couldn't resist laughing at him.

"Div," Ray muttered and rolled his eyes at Shaz. However, when Chris stood up, he was rubbing his arm and had tears in his eyes. Being the sensitive girl she was, Shaz sent him to go to the evidence room to fetch a file.

After he'd left, something dawned on Ray. "Where are the Guv and Drake? Shouldn't they be in already?" He glanced around, allowing his eyes to rest on Gene's office. The creamy coloured blinds were wide open and nobody was in there.

Bammo and Terry smirked, "Hey, you don't reckon they're...y'know...Shagging?"

Shaz rolled her eyes, "Don't be disgusting! They're probably out on a case – we were late coming in and so might have missed it."

"Yeah, that's a relief...God knows wha' life would like 'round 'ere if he _was_ slipping 'er one!"

_**-Galex Galore-**_

Chris ambled down the gloomy, empty corridor, making sure nobody could see the few tears that were trickling down his face. When he'd fell, Chris had hit his arm on the sharp corner of the desk. It hurt like hell. Worse though, Ray had just laughed at him. Chris knew they were mates and they had a good laugh together, often _at_ the other, but Chris was tired of being the 'Div'.

Shaz treated him with respect; she valued his opinions, kept him in the loop and talked to him like an adult. He knew that he wasn't the smartest cookie, but it hurt him on the inside to be laughed at.

Chris sighed and turned the handle on the door to the evidence room. It was locked. _That's unusual,_he thought, _it's always open during the day when Viv's here._He thought back to earlier, _Viv was definitely in today._

He push against the door and wriggled the handle again. The door flew open. _That wasn't hard,_Chris thought.

Flickering overhead, the ancient, dust infested fluorescent lights glowed eerily, allowing Chris to vaguely see what he was looking for. Suddenly he heard a thump, followed closely by a low, animal groan. _Jesus, what the heck is going on it here?_

Carefully, he rounded the corner, just in time to see two people against the far wall. Another groan rang out. It sounded like...No, it couldn't be.

As fast as anything, Chris was back out of the door like a shot, making sure it was closed firmly behind him. Quivering slightly, he identified the voice.

It was Alex Drake.

"Shit!" he breathed as the door slammed behind him. Turning to Ray, Bammo and Terry, Chris, wide eyed and freaked, started talking.

_**-Galex Galore-**_

"Who d'y think that was?"

"Does it matter?"

"'Course it does you dozy mare, you don't wanna reputation!"

"No, there's something else I want a lot more..." He watched her eyes glisten with suggestiveness as he pulled her closer to whisper in her ear.

"Well then, you gonna kiss me or punch me, Bolly Knickers?"

"I can think of something much better..."

_**-Galex Galore-**_

"No way!"

"Never, I don't believe it."

"Well I think it's nice they finally got together," Shaz concluded, glaring at Ray.

"Yeah, the tension in here has been unbearable since we found them in the office that morning."

"Poof!" Ray called, thinking about the need for a new insult.

"Well, we should just keep quiet about it, otherwise the Guv'll go ape - telling us to respect DI Drake, even if she is a woman."

"Chris!" Shaz shrieked, "I can't believe you! 'Even if she is a woman'! I find that offensive – thanks!"

Bammo rolled his eyes, "Well done mate, you've made a proper idiot of yourself."

_**-Galex Galore-**_

"I think we should show our faces. They'll get suspicious, Bolls."

Alex moaned again, "Don't care," she whispered, placing butterfly kisses on his jaw.

"Look, Miss Sexy Knickers, we've got forev'r t' complete tha' list. Plus, I'm starvin' because _somebody_ didn't hav' time t' make breakfast this morning before the others arrived."

"Mmm...I'm starving too..." Alex muttered, fluttering her eyelashes at Gene.

"Come on woman, get yer knickers on, we're goin' back t' the Squad Room."

_**-Galex Galore-**_

"Ay, ay!" Ray called as Gene and Alex walked through the double doors. Alex threw a subtle glance at Gene, asking what they should do.

"Don't y'll have work t' be doin', insteada gossiping like old wimmin?"

As Alex strode towards Gene's office, she suddenly became aware of how different the scene was in the Squad Room. There were usually piles of unfinished paperwork and case notes spilling over draws and the edge of desks. Now, however, it had been tidied into folders and boxes – and Poriot was even moving them into the next room. Ray wasn't smoking – highly abnormal – but he was smirking, obviously itching to make a comment.

Chris and Shaz were typing up the latest reports, but sending sly glances at Ray as if they were waiting for him to comment; like a well rehearsed play. Alex paused, feeling unnerved and turned to look at Ray. His eyes flickered over her once and then looked up to meet her gaze, "We were bored. So we cleared up. Funny how some people cure boredom without even knowing it. The power of oblivion."

The evenness in his voice sounded a little strained, and Alex was dying to know what he meant. A murmur of agreement rippled around the room, followed closely by smirking and giggling. Hazel eyes flashed angrily to meet stormy blue as they conveyed a thousand messages, fears and hopes to each other. Gene nodded very slightly at Alex and turned on Ray.

"You've actually done some work? It must be a cold day in hell, then!" Alex smirked, until she noticed a little bit on red on Gene's shirt collar. Ray and Shaz noticed her eyes widen slightly and both winked at each other.

"Guv, are you bleeding?" Shaz asked with slightly faked innocence.

Again, Alex and Gene found their gazes drawn to each other. _This is going to be harder to keep a secret then we thought._

"Or maybe it's lipstick? You been getting lucky this morning, Guv?" Ray asked.

"Yes Raymondo and tha' explains my lateness – wha' a first class detective ya are. Bolls, my office."

Alex, who couldn't bear the tension, practically ran into his office and sat on the desk, waiting for him to come in.

"Right, I'm sure Shaz could do wiv some 'elp sorting out the evidence room." Nobody moved. "Mush!" They ran.

_**-Galex Galore-**_

What the METs finest police officers failed to notice was a little piece of crumpled paper fall quietly onto the floor. It had some important things written on it, and so it was glad when Shaz returned and found it by the office.

One by one, members of CID crept into the extremely silent Squad Room. Terry and Bammo were crouching down by the kitchenette, listening intently. Ray and Chris decided to be brave and were right by the door. Shaz remained neutral by sitting at her desk, pretending to read a magazine.

From inside the blinded over windows of the office, quite disturbing sounds were being emitted.

"We are _not_doing it in the Quattro!"

"Yes, Bolly Knickers we _are._Everybody should do it in a car at least twice."

"No way. Anywhere else – the bonnet, your desk, but not the backseat. Not after last time anyway." There was silence again. "Ray found my bloody thong!"

Eyes wide, Ray and Chris exchanged looks. "_Bloody Nora!"_Ray mouthed to Bammo.

"Fine then. But we need t' tick off the evidence room." There were sounds of heavy breathing and things being moved about quickly. "Where is the sodding thing? I can't find it!"

"Who cares?" Alex murmured, "We can still have fun without it..." The breathing got heavier but – _Bang!_

"Ow! Shit, that freaking hurt!" A voice wailed, "Okay, ow, now my knee hurts."

"Good God, Bolls, I think it would be safer to take this back to yours."

"I agree. We can think of new drawings on the way over."

"_Hide!"_Ray whispered frantically as the office door was being unlocked. Luckily the Squad Room was fairly dark and there were plenty of places the five of them wouldn't be spotted.

Giggling as she stepped out of the office, Alex Drake batted her eyelashes and swung her hips as Gene followed. A squeal of delight later found the pair entangled in each other's arms, kissing passionately with fire and desire.

Once Ray, Chris, Shaz, Terry and Bammo were satisfied that the 'teenage' couple were safely out of the office, they emerged from their hiding places to gossip.

"Bloody 'ell!"

While the boys started to think of ways to let Drugs and Bomb Squad, and Viv know the news; Shaz pulled the piece of paper from her pocket. Her deep brown eyes read over it and she become very puzzled. It was a list:

_Evidence Room_

_Desk_

_Bonnet_

_Backseat_

_Table_

"What have you got there, Shazza?" Chris asked, taking the paper from her. Eyes wide again, he took it to Ray and showed him.

"Bloody 'ell! They've made a list – get in there Guv!"

Terry tapped Ray on the shoulder and held up a pair of extremely lacy red knickers, "I've got an idea..."

_**-Galex Galore-**_

"Would you two like to explain why I found this hung up outside DCI Hunt's office earlier?" SuperMac queried the sheepish looking detectives.

Placed carefully on the desk, neither Gene nor Alex failed to see the bright red object that was about to get them into trouble. It sat there quietly, taunting them with its secrets about the evidence room _and_the Quattro. Gene and Alex glanced at each other. She remembered what Ray had said earlier.

"Umm...we were bored?"

_**-Galex Galore-**_

Finding Answers xx


	3. 4ever Galex

**Author: **4ever Galex

**Title: **Strawberry Hearts

**Summary: **This is my best attempt at a one shot fanfic for fashiongirl97's Galex fanfic challenge. I had a few stories in mind and just decided to settle on this particular one, hope it's okay

**Rating: **T

Around every fortnight or every month depending on whenever Gene's next door neighbour Michael would find the right moment in choosing to ask him if he wouldn't mind taking care of Buster, his Yorkshire Terrier. He'd always be predictably telling him the exact same reason as to why he couldn't take his beloved dog back to Liverpool while he was visiting his mum.

"It's my Ma'am you see. She's very sensitive and allergic to all forms of dog hair, absolutely hates it getting on the carpet after she's hoovered it. I've told her I'd be coming to visit her for the weekend. I promise I'll be knocking at your front door first on Monday morning." He placed the dog lead in Gene's hands before temporarily waving goodbye to his much loved dog and driving off in his Ford vehicle.

Although he constantly disliked the daunting thought of having to clean up after Buster, consistently nonetheless the thought of having proper company in the house, potentially made him feel much more happy and cheerful than he'd ever felt before. "Looks like it's just me and you curious Buster. I've got a wicker basket ready for you in the living room I might be a right fairy softy nancy especially it comes down to me liking dogs more than cats, saying this however I'll have to bring you into station in the morning." He casually told him, he knew Buster would either probably gain everyone's attention or manage to drive Ray up the wall with his relentless barking like he done the last time he bought Buster to the station.

_**-Galex Galore-**_

The next morning, Alex was promptly at the station first, she wasn't looking forward to the day ahead. She felt fed up just thinking about how the day might turn out, the only thing she was wishing for was that the day would fly by quickly and that she'd behaving her legs curled up on the sofa in her flat. She tried as much as possible not to let herself show how bored she looked as some of the team were arriving in the main office.

"Morning Bolls" Gene willingly greeted her after he'd quietly arrived with Buster.

"Morning Gene. Hello Buster" Alex smiled as soon as she saw him. "Does Ray know about you bringing Buster into the office."

"No he doesn't, don't want him knowing yet. Doubt he's going to be thrilled when he finds out I've bought him for today" Gene sighs, before exchanging a prolonged gaze with Alex.

Alex had a favorable suggestion to put forward, she was hopeful he might actually agree with her. "I can look after him if you want, perhaps you know take him off your hands for an hour or two at least. It'll give you a chance of finishing your written investigation reports from yesterday."

"Alright I don't see why not, he's a hungry bugger. So you might need to feed him." Gene smiled and handed Buster's lead over to Alex. He was grateful to her for helping him out, he kept wishing he could have faith in telling her this in complete confidence. As over the last few weeks, they'd both started to develop tender feelings for each other. He suspected she felt the same way about him but was also feeling quite shy about coming clean about her feelings.

"I'll take him outside now and maybe walk around the park outside with him. I'm sure he'll love barking at the pigeons." Alex said as she got up and managed to grab her jacket. "He'll love it to the core getting some well needed fresh air and exercise."

"You sound like you know more about what dogs want then what Christopher really wants for his lunch-break at the chippie everyday." Gene chuckled, he was clearly impressed on finding out about how much she was aware on what certain dogs craved when gaining attention.

"I'll see you later then Gene." Alex gave him an encouraging smile before looking down at Buster, who gave the cutest of adorable looks at her first and then at Gene.

"Christ almighty you're one quick worker, seems like he's loving you very much Bolls." Gene said and then walked across to his office, he smiled before gradually stepping inside the door of his office, looking back over his shoulder with an emerging smirk across his lips as he was watching her leave the office with her new furry friend.

_**-Galex Galore-**_

Later that morning, while the team concentrated on work related matters, Chris seemed far too engaged to such an extent by mucking around and acting the fool whilst he was bobbing his head to a song he was paying more attention to the headbanging music on his Walkman and forgetting his surroundings as he was silently miming the lyrics.

"Un-bloody-believable you know he's going to get a right reprimand from Gene if he carries on jamming along to whatever music he's listening to." Ray told Shaz, who found herself agreeing with him on this.

"Too right… Last night he asked whether I was going to kiss him or punch him after he'd forgotten to record yesterday's Countdown, I think he feared I might be angry with him because of that." She looked around suddenly, noticing someone looked to be absent from work. "Has anyone seen Alex this morning, it rather isn't like her to be coming to work late." Shaz said as she looked across to Gene's office.

"No I haven't..although I thought I saw her warrant card on her desk. Maybe we should be asking Gene, you know see whether he knows where she is" Ray wisely suggested before getting up from his chair and knocking at Gene's office door.

"Good idea, another thing I found strange when I looked over at her, that there seemed to be dog pores on some paperwork." Shaz added.

"Oh you don't think Gene's bought that dog Buster in for the day have you? He'll be jumping up at me and wiping his pores on my trousers before long" He started to express some annoyance while waiting to speak to the DCI. Gene appeared within seconds and had already figured out the reason behind the expression written across his DI's face.

"Yes I have Raymondo. Don't you bloody dare start moaning about Buster or I'll have you spun around on your chair 100 times and make you apologize soon after" Gene had heard enough, feeling sick and tired of Ray's never-ending complaints. "He's not hurting anyone or disrupting the running of the office by being here, so stopping throwing a sulk Nora" he said referring to Nora Batty from Last of the Summer Wine.

Over 30 minutes later Alex came back, she went straight towards Gene's office. "I've lost Buster, before you start blaming me for being careless. I didn't deliberately lose him, he just ran off on me for no apparent reason." Alex looked clearly upset and concerned.

"He must be missing Michael, his owner. Surely he can't run all the way to Liverpool. And by the way Alex I'm not blaming you" Gene reassured her as soon as possible, not wanting her to believe he was furious with her, when actually only he was slightly let down. He put his hands on both of her shoulders and helped rub a tear away from the corner of her right eye.

Alex suggested a possible solution that might work. "Hadn't we better go and search for him because I don't think I can sit around and wait for him to return."

"You're right because I'm not going to let my wonderful female DI, continue to cry for the rest of the day. Come on get that delightful bum of yours working and moving right away." Gene recommended, he added some flirtatious subtle comments into their conversation, at the same time he was trying desperately not to get distracted by her bum as they were leaving the office together.

_**-Galex Galore-**_

By 5pm, they'd still hadn't found where Buster might be. Gene and Alex both realized that East London would be a confusing place for a small dog. "Thinking I'm going to be on the receiving end of a punch in the gob for losing Buster."

"You won't be Gene, I'll be standing alongside you, if this Michael threatens to punch your lights out." Alex promised to stay side by side with him if this unfortunately happened on Monday morning when he returned to London.

"Really never thought you'd have it on you to defend me after all the times I've acted like a horrible man to you." Gene couldn't hide his surprise after she told him this.

"You underestimate far too much so it seems" Alex smiled.

"Yeah I think I make the mistake of doing that" Gene was more than happy to agree with her. They both walked closely together and made their way down Roscoe Avenue Street. Gene was busy wishing he hadn't left the Quattro back in the station car park, even though it was running low on petrol.

"You fancy a drink?..." Alex asked, she looked disappointed especially when he didn't answer and avoided eye contact with her. "Gene look at me, we can still try and find Buster tonight but let's face it right now we both could do with a drink and a rest...Luigis?" She sighed.

"Okay Luigis it is" Gene finally accepted, he was still too beside himself thinking he wouldn't be trusted enough in looking after any of his neighbours beloved pets. He shuffled his feet while they were making their way to where Luigis was in the same street. As they walked down the steps of the front entrance of the Italian restaurant, they both heard their Italian friend talking to someone behind the counter. Gene pressed his face against the window panel but couldn't see who exactly it might be.

"Looks as though Luigi thinks he's Englebert Humperdinck in them clothes he's wearing. Doesn't see like he's having too much trouble in charming the knickers off whoever his lady friend is." Gene commented, he looked back at Alex, who gave the impression she wanted to go elsewhere. Within seconds they heard the sound of a dog barking from within the restaurant. Gene rushed in ahead of Alex as he went to investigate.

"Luigi!" He shouted loudly.

"Mister Hunt I found this adorable dog outside of the restaurant. So I bought him in and fed him some dog food I found. You seem to know him" After noting the sweaty cheeks of Gene's, Luigi smartly guessed straight away that his new furry friend belonged to Gene or a friend of Gene's. After bringing him into the kitchen area, he'd started feeding him a strawberry as well as dog food which he found in one of the kitchen cupboards.

"Yeah he belongs to a neighbour of mine, promised I'd mind him for the weekend. He's proven himself to be right mischievous" Gene replied with a smile before communicating to the yorkshire terrier. Buster responded by sinking his teeth into bottom length side of Gene's trousers and pushing him towards Alex.

"Mister Hunt as far as I can tell he seems to be a matchmaker as well." Luigi chuckled, sensing that the small friendly dog wanted them to be together.

"Come to think of it, you know I didn't think in a million years a small Yorkshire Terrier would be a love guru of sorts. Alex how about me and you, go out on a date together. I'll pay of course." Gene was persuaded enough into opening up at last.

"Where would you fancy us going on our date?" Alex asked him.

"Restaurant of course, and yes Luigi it'll be in here." Gene said after sensing that Luigi was paying too much attention into his conversation with Alex. He chuckled when Luigi seemed to get the message on hurried back to the kitchen.

"That would be wonderful." Alex giggled with delight, she reached over to him and stroked his cheek, she soon felt encouraged into kissing his lips not longer after.

"What's that for?" Gene asked, looking baffled. Pouting his lips in the familiar way he preferred to do.

"That's a reward for you, finally confirming what I've always known. Because you proved to me that you're a fantastic, affectionate and caring man especially when you refused to give up on finding Buster here." Alex smiled. "I'm already looking forward to our date by the way, means I might wear something that will cause your jaw to drop." An eager grin engraved itself across his lips.


	4. Eleantris

**Author: **Eleantris

**Title: **Drifting

**Rating: **T

_**Hello everyone! T'is Eleantris here... You may recognise me from such stories as A Scarlet Letter, Broken Hearts and Twisted Minds, and An Illusion of Life...haha, hi. :P Anyway, I wrote this for the 'Boredom' prompt, I hope you enjoy it! And don't forget to review this and all the other stories for this prompt challenge too! :D**_

"You know what your problem is, Bols?"

Alex lazily flicked her eyes up to meet Gene's gaze and gave a small, clumsy shake of the head. Her chin was resting sloppily in one hand, propped up at the elbow on their corner table in Luigi's, and she had been staring morosely into the half empty glass of wine that rested by her other hand. A moody pout worthy of the man sitting across from her was resting on her lips.

"What?" she said, the 't' slurring slightly at the end.

"You don't do anything but work and get pissed," Gene said, leaning back in his chair and regarding her with a steady gaze. "That's why yer so bored, Bolly. Yer need a hobby."

A bright spark of indignation came into Alex's eyes at that, which until that point had been glazed over with the after effects of too much alcohol and not enough sleep. She sat up straighter, removing her chin from her hand to narrow her eyes at him.

"All I do is work and get pissed?" She gave an unladylike snort and reached for her wine glass, downing what remained of its contents in one. "Says the one."

"Yes but I was designed for it, Bolly," Gene told her, affecting wisdom and watching her as she looked groggily around Luigi's. It was late, the lighting dimmed, and the only people left were them and Luigi himself, who was stood cleaning glasses behind the bar and shooting them furtive glances, probably wondering when or if they were ever going to leave. "You on the other 'and need something more exciting t' occupy the brains in that pretty little head of yours."

Swivelling said head back round to rest her sceptical gaze on him once more, Alex huffed out a sigh and raised her eyebrows. "Oh and here I was thinking sitting here all night with the infamous Gene Hunt was the _epitome_ of excitement!" She shrugged sarcastically and shifted as though she was making a move to get up and go. "Well, if you'd rather I find a more interesting drinking partner then I'd be happy to call this charming young man I met the other week who – "

She was interrupted by Gene grabbing hold of her wrist and tugging, resulting in her dropping back down into her chair with a soft thump. "Don't you dare," he growled. "Thought you'd 'ave satisfied your appetite for thatcherite wankers by now, Bolly."

"Well if you don't want me around then…"

To her surprise, he didn't let go of her wrist at that, but gripped it tighter. Her gaze moved to meet his and she was met by a renewed intensity in the stormy depths of his eyes. Unconsciously, she wet her lips, feeling herself locked to him. When he spoke, his voice was slightly softer than before, although still possessing that rough northern edge that she secretly loved so much.

"I just meant that I can understand why yer might be bored, Bols, sitting around 'ere with me every night and doing nothing."

The flicker of a frown created a small indent between her eyebrows as she looked at him, surprised. She felt him relax his grip on her wrist slightly and her gaze couldn't help but move to briefly glance at the way his long fingers were loosely curled there, just brushing her skin, her pulse point, and she suddenly became more aware of the blood flowing through her veins, her heart pumping it that little bit faster, sending it racing past the point where he was touching her, connecting them.

"I-uhm…" Momentarily, Alex forgot what she had meant to say. Then she snapped her gaze back up to his face, reminding herself to take a breath. What on earth had gotten into him tonight? Or more to the point, what had gotten into _her_? Perhaps it was still the lingering haze of alcohol making her think this way, or maybe… She shook her head slightly, trying to clear her thoughts.

"What are you talking about, Gene? I'm fine here; I like doing this. God knows I don't have anything better to do."

At length Gene sighed and then finally withdrew his hand, leaning back in his chair again. Alex didn't want to admit it, but her body immediately went cooler at the loss of contact. She pulled her arm back closer to her, suddenly finding the table-top and its many scratches, nicks and stains very interesting.

"But that's what I'm saying, Bols… I don't want yer t' think you need to sit here all night every night on my account. Aren't posh birds like you meant to have hobbies, interests? Yer know, visit art galleries and attend lawn parties, that sort of shit?"

That made her laugh, and for a moment Gene was caught by the way her eyes lit up, her head tilting back slightly as the rich, delighted chuckle escaped her, her smile wide and low light dancing on her face.

"No, Gene," Alex said softly, shaking her head and still smiling in amusement as she looked back at him. "Or, if that's what we 'posh birds'," she waggled her fingers in the air, "supposedly do, then I must not be quite as posh as you think."

Gene simply raised an eyebrow. "No?"

She shook her head again and smiled. "No."

There was silence between them for a few moments, the faint sound of Italian opera playing in the background before Alex spoke again, her voice distant and thoughtful.

"I suppose I used to do things like that, a long time ago…or a long time in the future, depending on how you look at it. I'd visit art galleries on weekends and go to friends' dinner parties, and read books and even bake things… But that's all gone now."

Gene frowned, confused by what she was saying and the sad tincture to her voice. He hadn't meant to upset her, for heaven's sakes; he'd been trying to cheer her up, encourage her to do something that made her happy. Because sitting here getting drunk with him every night surely couldn't be making her happy, much as he enjoyed and secretly treasured her company.

"What do you mean it's gone, Bols? Still plenty of poufy art galleries and books around from what I can see."

Alex smiled up at him, the way a parent might smile at a child who doesn't understand, but who appreciates the sentiment anyway. "Well," she said, shrugging, "There isn't anyone to do any of that with anymore. And…I don't really fancy being a loner, the cliché single woman wandering around an art gallery, hoping someone will notice and talk to her."

Letting out a short huff of amusement, Gene sat forward properly in his chair again, arms resting on the table as he looked across at her. "Well if yer expecting me t' look at art with you and fanny around buying books and baking brownies you've got another thing coming, Bolly-Kecks."

His words had the desired effect and she laughed again, smiling and shaking her head at him. "Oh don't worry, Gene, you're quite safe. Good Lord, Gene Hunt in an art gallery? The world might just fall down around his ears."

He smiled at her for that – gave her one of his rare, fleeting smiles that she had only seen once or twice before.

"The truth is, Gene," Alex said with a sigh, her tone growing serious again as she too leant forward with her arms on the table, "I really don't mind. I just… I find I'm not really bothered about any of that stuff anymore. I'm not bored doing this, if that's what you're thinking. I'm happy to sit here, drink Luigi's finest house rubbish," she nodded towards her empty glass and then met his gaze, her voice quietening, "and pretend I don't want to kiss that pout off your face every damn night."

Gene froze. He felt his heart thud once in his chest and then skip over a beat, his eyes widening. Wh-… Had she just said…? He stared at her for a moment, caught the intense look in her eyes as she stared back at him, and then caught the brief flicker of her gaze down to his lips, and then back up to his eyes again. Oh sweet lord.

"I think…I think you've had too much to drink, Bolly," he murmured, but still he found himself incapable of pulling away. He couldn't break the connection between their gazes and lean back, stand up and walk away. Sweet Jesus if she would only stop looking at him like that.

The shake of her head was so slight it was almost imperceptible. The tip of her tongue slipped out to wet her lips and Gene could have sworn she leant in just a few millimetres further, so that her face was mere inches from his, her lips – warm, moist and inviting, just glimmering in the dim light – so close to his that if he wanted he could just…

"No, Gene," she whispered, her gaze meeting and capturing his again. Warm amber collided and melted into azure blue and in that moment, Gene felt he understood something. He was stuck there, and there was no way he was walking away from yet another chance of something more with her. "You're wrong. I'm not bored, I'm…drifting."

His throat was dry, and Gene found he had to swallow and wet his lips to be able to speak. "Drifting?"

"Mmm…" she let out a small murmur of agreement, her gaze now distracted by his lips, her body leaning in further almost unconsciously now, as though pulled in magnetically by the weight of his gaze.

"I want you, Gene," she murmured, and he was lost.

_**-Galex Galore-**_

The kiss was gentle at first, his lips barely brushing hers, sampling the faintest taste of her as a hand came up to cradle her cheek, fingertips caressing. She tilted her head, inviting him in, parting her lips slightly as he kissed her again. His lips were warm against hers and her eyes fluttered to a close, her whole body exhaling with relieved tension. Feeling the hand at her cheek pull her closer, Alex parted her lips further, allowing his tongue to explore and probe her lower lip, their lips moulding together and creating a warmth that spread through her that she didn't know was possible.

Gene was in heaven, and somewhere in the back of his mind there was a voice saying that this couldn't be happening, that he couldn't possibly be kissing _Alex Drake _and she couldn't possibly be letting him, but he ignored it. She tasted of mint and red wine and something sweet he wasn't sure he wanted to put a name to, and he could feel the buried feelings of suppressed arousal stirring in the pit of his stomach, urging him to draw her closer, deepen the kiss.

A dance ensued between tongues, her teeth occasionally nipping his lower lip and his lips occasionally pressing harder against hers, sparking up a fire they had long been fighting hard not to feed. She moaned into the kiss, unable to help herself as his hand moved to her neck, fingertips trailing and sending heat through her veins.

"_Gene_," she breathed, only pulling her lips away from his for a second before he claimed them again, drunk on the taste of her as she was on him. "Do you want…to-to take this upstairs?"

He drew away from her properly at that, but still stayed close enough that she could feel his warm breath caress her face. She licked her lips, savouring the lingering taste of him as a small smile touched her face.

"Are you sure, Bols?" He paused, slipping the hand that was at her neck down to rest against the point where her shoulder began. "That it's me yer want, I mean…And that you're not just…bored?"

Alex shook her head, moving closer again to press her lips to his, eyes closing in bliss. "I'm sure," she whispered, touching her forehead to his and opening her eyes to meet his gaze. When she spoke, her voice was low and seductive, but utterly sincere.

"Come to bed with me, Gene."

He smiled and kissed her again, drawing reluctantly away to smile against her lips, the hand that wasn't at her jaw line finding hers on her thigh under the table. Their fingers intertwined, his thumb caressing the back of her hand.

"Thought you were never going t' ask, Alex."

_**-Galex Galore-**_

_**Hehe, aww, I quite enjoyed writing that! Thank you to fashiongirl97 for the prompt challenge, and thank you for reading. :)**_

_**X :D**_


	5. join the hunt 1981

**Author- **Jointhehunt1981

**Rating- **K+

_**Just a short one here-My entry for fashiongirl97's challenge. My chosen prompt was 'Boredom'. Hope you enjoy and try and let me know what you think!**_

Gene huffed and slumped over the table, holding his head in his hands. He had been more bored than a one legged midget at an arse kicking contest all day. Alex had been in a mood all day for some reason so he hadn't been able to wind her up. He had read the newspaper from cover to cover, including the classified ads for lawnmowers, weathervanes and novelty toilet seats. As usual, there was naff all on the telly.

He stared off into space, absentmindedly tapping a biro he had somehow come to be holding against the table. He let his mind drift to things that usually zapped his boredom in an instant-Racing the Quattro round the streets of London, sitting in Luigi's with the lads, watching the footie, slamming the telephone receiver against the knuckles of a particularly infuriating suspect, playing pranks on Chris, winding up the interfering old bat who lived next door, screwing Bolly senseless at every available opportunity...Nothing worked. He was still bored stiff. He vaguely registered the kitchen door opening and Alex crossing the room and sitting in the chair opposite him.

"Hi," she said.

"Mmm," he murmured back. Alex sighed at his lack of response. She knew how fed up he had been all day.

"You ok?"

"Guess so."

"What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Dunno."

"Are you trying to telepathically wear a hole in the wall or something?"

"No."

"What's wrong then?"

"Bored."

"Have you looked to see what's on the telly?"

"Yep."

Alex sighed again. Was she ever going to get more than a mono-syllabic response from him this afternoon? She decided to find out.

"I've decided to quit the force and become a nun."

"Have fun."

Well, that didn't work then. She decided to try something different.

"I'm pregnant."

"Good for you."

Alex grinned to herself. This was actually quite entertaining.

"I drank the last of your whiskey."

"Oh well."

"Gary Cooper's standing in the back garden."

"That's nice."

"Do you want to come to bed?" she purred.

"Not right now."

Alex suppressed a giggle. He REALLY wasn't focusing if he had just turned down the offer of an afternoon shag. However, as much as she was enjoying her little game, she decided it would be nice to actually have a coherent, two-sided conversation with him because she wanted to discuss re-decorating the bedroom with him. She was fed up of the bland, magnolia paint that, Gene claimed, had been there when he moved into the house a few years ago. She just wanted to make the room look a little more welcoming. Suddenly, it was like a spark had gone off in her brain. She knew _exactly _what would get a reaction out of him. She moved her hand towards the middle of the small circular table, where a bowl containing the household bills, several keys and various pieces of paper and junk stood.

"I'm just going to take the Quattro out for a quick spin," she said, grabbing Gene's car keys from the bowl and standing up and beginning to walk slowly from the room, the laughter she had been madly holding back finally escaping.

"Okay...Wait, what? DRAKE, GET BACK HERE!" Gene called after her, getting up and chasing after a hysterically giggling Alex as she turned and broke into a run. As he caught up with his infuriating girlfriend in the hallway, grabbed her round the waist and tried to reclaim his car keys, he realised that his boredom had suddenly dispersed...

**Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought! :) xxx**


	6. meganbellaroseblack

**Author – **MeganBellaRoseBlack

**Rating – **T

There is only so much entertainment someone with an overly complex mind and nothing to do can gain from a pencil. It had been tapped to the beat of numerous songs (old and new), had filled every spare inch of paper on the desk with doodled words, pictures and symbols, had drawn a target on the desk and been dropped onto it from above and, eventually, had been snapped it in half, one half thrown at Rays desk and one half at Chris's for amusement the next day. As the pencil parts landed in their targeted areas, Alex let out an exasperated groan and pushed her chair back onto it's hind legs momentarily, her head drooping back and her eyes closing with frustration. There were very few things that wound Alex Drake up more than being bored. And she was absolutely bored rigid. There had been a strange lull in crime as of late, and although it had come as a welcome break for the rest of the team, Alex had found it infuriating. She had found herself trying to fill her days with convincing Shaz to let her make the tea and attempting to type up old files which really didn't need to be typed up. It was getting to the point that she wanted to just extend her arms forcefully and shove the typewriter off the edge of her desk. Possibly give it a kick as well. The rest of the team were probably half way to paralytic and making an absolute scene in Luigis already as Gene had sent them home a good hour and a half ago, leaving an empty office and a rather restless Alex behind. Genes request that she stay had been puzzling to her at first, but as he had promptly ignored her and made his way back into office, she had realised that he had wanted her to stay behind simply for his own amusement. There were very few things that wound Alex Drake up more than being bored, but Gene Hunt want definitely one of them. Well, she had decided, she would show him. Instead of pacing the floor, ranting and raving as she knew he wanted her to, she had decided that she would stay at her desk and amuse herself. The downside of that plan had come roughly seven minutes later when she had realised she was, indeed, bored.

Alex sent another glance over at Gene as he sat with his feet up on his desk and a car magazine that he had been captivated by for the last half an hour propped on his knees. She felt her eyes narrowing as he shot her a patronising smile and wiggled his fingers at her in a cheerful little wave. What the hell was he playing at? Right.

Alex stood up, the force sending her chair backwards, and made her way over to the door of Genes office, feeling her jaw clench. Bloody dominating, overbearing, misogynistic, despotic bastard. Who did he think he was? As she stood waiting for the glass to stop rattling in it's frame, her hands fell on her hips and silence filled the room as she stood waiting for Gene to at least acknowledge that she was in the room. Eventually, Gene lifted his eyes from the paper in front of him and took in a rather pissed of Alex in front of him. He fixed a surprised expression over his face and raised his eyebrows.

'Bolls! Delightful to see you grace my humble office with your wonderful presence. Heard of knocking?' He asked, a condescending grin on his face. Alex resisted stamping her foot in frustration and instead glared steadily at him.

'Can I go home?' She asked through gritted teeth. Gene, frowning dramatically, lifted his arm and spent a ridiculous amount of time studying his watch.

'Afraid not, love. Ya see, the big hand is only on the 7 and yet, you get to leave when the big hand is on the 12' he explained, showing her his watch face and pointing to the numbers, his eyes flitting from her face to the watch to ensure she was understanding. He was met with a cold expression, but continued anyway. 'And you see here? This is the little hand and ya see how it's half way 'tween the seven and the eight? _You_ get to leave when it's on the _nine_' he explained to her slowly. Alex, waiting for him to finish, tried to force down the anger that was quickly rising in her stomach.

'Are you quite done?' Gene smiled, nodding.

'Right. Well you've sent everyone else home and I've got _nothing_to do. So could you please just stop being Gene and send me home?' She asked him. The thought of her warm bed and her romantic novel was really sounding good right now and knowing that she was being kept here for the amusement of this twat was really getting to her.

'No can do' Gene told her with a sigh, his eyes falling back to his magazine.

'Why? Gene you're being completely ridiculous' she fumed, her fists clenching and punching down to her sides, her chin sticking out much in the way a petulant child's does.

'Because pissing you off is rather a hobby of mine, Bolly. Amuses me no end.' Hearing his words made Alex throw her head back and let out a high-pitched, annoyed scream. She found herself swinging away from Gene and her hands raising to pull at her hair a little. Aware she was looking a little more than immature, she tried to control herself. When she turned back to Gene, he was trying to control a small smile and she started to pace in front of her desk.

'Sit your bloody scrawny arse down before you walk a hole in my floor!' He told after she had been up and down numerous times and was starting to irritate him a little. Alex stopped in front of him and put both her hands on his desk and leant over to speak to him.

'Jesus christ, Gene. Just give me something to do. I'm going out of my mind'

'Fine! Bloody fine! Flamin' woman! I have one thing you can do'

'What?' Gene paused and then leant forward slightly. His voice dropped a little.

'Stop pacing my bloody office' he leant back again, arms crossed 'You're doing me head in' Alex let out a scream of frustration and pushed away from his desk. Making her way over to the door frame, she leant against it dropped her head back.

'Gene. Seriously. Ple-e-ease' she dry sobbed, frustration leaving her and a strange sort of calm finding it's way over her. The scent of whiskey and cigarettes was filling her senses and his eye rolls were, she hated to say, amusing her a little.

'How did you make DI? I'll never understand it. Must have been right fruitcakes in charge that gave you any kinda responsibility. Scrap that, should have never let you on the force. Dunno what they were thinking' his magazine finally came out his hands and landed on his desk and Gene crossed his arms, observing Alex as she remained leant against his door frame.

'Why can't I go home? You've sent everyone else home' Gene shrugged.

'You're keeping me company' he said simply. Alex rolled her eyes dramatically and gave him a 'oh come off it', not looking convinced.

'You're keeping me here against my will and not even _talking_ to me, Gene. How is that company?'

'Talkin' to you now, ain't I?'

'Only because I flounced into your office and _made_ you talk to me!' she told him with a barely held-back smile.

'Yeah, flounced is the right word. Come bowling into my office with ya hair flyin and ya chest heavin'. Dunno how you have the nerve' he scolded lightly. 'Didn't even knock' he finished with a mumble. Alex raised her eyebrows and let out a short laugh, shaking her head a little. Unbelievable. This man was infuriating. Yet she couldn't help letting her anger slip away from her. He was infectious.

'Right, well I'm off. I don't fancy hanging around here all night for your entertainment' she told him with a smile and turned to walk out of his office, careful to add a little extra swing to her hips that didn't go unnoticed by Gene.

'Hold up, Bolly' he called after her, clambering to his feet as she grabbed her coat and threw it round her shoulders. 'Fancy a drink?'

'Mmmm' she pretended to think about it momentarily and then 'Nahhhh. Spent enough time with you tonight I think' a smile shot his way as she grabbed her coat and began to make her way out of the checkered office. Gene took a couple of jogging steps to catch up with her and slipped an arm around her waist under her jacket.

'Sure? I'm sure I can keep away that boredom, ya know' he spoke lowly to her, his lips close to her ear. Alex laughed lightly and leant away from him a little, her shoulder rising as his breath tickled her neck.

'I'm sure you can. But you've already pissed me off enough today, so I think I'll enjoy an evening without you' an air of superiority and control came about her, her chin raising and her eyes narrowing smugly. A quick jerk of his hand tightening around her waist took that away from her and she squealed, pushing him away firmly, but she promptly allowed his arms to slide back around her waist and pull her closer again as they made their way down the abandoned corridors and hallways.

'Spoilsport' he grumbled, close to her ear once more, making a light giggle fall from her lips.

'You know me' she laughed with a small seductive wink which didn't go unnoticed by Gene. As they reached the doors of the station, he tugged her closer and placed a small, amused kiss on her cheek that sent a shot of adrenaline through her stomach giving her a flutter of butterflies. Instead of admitting to him that even his small gesture of care managed to flip her stomach, she placed and hand on his chest and shoved him away with a laugh and a 'get off'.

But her hand trailed from his chest down his arm to clasp his hand firmly in hers and she quickly pulled it up to her lips and planting a little kiss on the back of their joined hands as they made their way out of the station and towards the mighty Quattro.

She had to admit, although there were times when it was frustrating, infuriating and a general pain in the arse, life with Gene was never_actually_ boring.


	7. fashiongirl97

**Author – **fashiongirl97

**Title – **'Who thought paperwork could be the cure of boredom?'

**Rating – **T

_**This is mine, it's slightly bad compared to the rest but I hope you enjoy! xx**_

Fenchurch east CID today did not shudder with the bellow of DCI Hunt, nor was it baffled by the psychological analytical skills of DI Drake. For a matter of fact it hadn't for the prior week, it seemed evident to the Metropolitan police officers that the scum bag world that ran below the surface of London had decided to lie dormant for the time being. At first the 'guv' had knuckled down on the excess paperwork, after deciding (or rather being persuaded by a certain brunette in skin tight jeans) that it needed to be done. Now though, the pile of papers on his desk was stacked higher than he could remember it being a very long time. Each page in the dull brown files was filled with nearly incomprehensible scrawl, all except the ones which held her gently sloped script.

The fact that the team he worked with day in day out were now, for once, up to date (including surprisingly enough Chris and Ray) meant that they had nothing to do, and in turn him nothing to yell at them to do. So, as their smokers laughs filled squad room, he sat in his office, crocodile skin boots that only he could pull off perched on the desk, whiskey in hand and case files on his lap. He deciphered the writing he was sure a child had been paid to write. Looking up from a file he gazed out of the window. Chris and Ray were currently competing on who would be able to lean back on their chairs the furthest. The Guv looked out just at the precise time that Chris failed his challenge and fell off of his chair, pulling a bundle on unsolved case files down with his. The loud clatter brought everyone's attention to him and soon the smoke filled room was loud with laughter. Shaz helped him up as always, picking up the files as she went.

His gaze then drifter over to the brunette who was, in her skin tight jeans, sat with legs under her reading what he suspected to be some old novel he would understand not a word of. He watched as he eyes flickered down the page, a small smile on her lips. The way her long elegant finger brushed over the thin pages as she formlessly turned the pages. She wasn't interrupted by the laughter, or bothered anymore by the smoke. Every now and again she would brush a piece of hair behind her ear. He'd realised recently how his attraction for her went deeper that the snugly fitting cloths she wore. He'd begun to admire how she fought her corner, and was never intimidated. He wouldn't tell her, he wasn't going to be one of those soppy guys. But he couldn't ignore the feeling much longer.

He'd been so enthralled in his thoughts he hadn't noticed her enter his office and sit down opposite his, mirroring his posture and position perfectly. He loved the amused smirk on her lips as he realised she'd caught him lost in his thoughts. He matched her smirk. "What can I do for yer Bolls?" he questioned, Yorkshire accent thick as ever.

"Thought I would come and see if you wanted any help with the files guv, doesn't seem fair you doing all the work." She commented, her prim and proper accent contrasting boldly to his. To think they had come from two completely different classes in life, her posh, him down to earth. Yet somehow, aside from the private schooling and playing in the streets they had met somewhere in the middle, both mellowing to one another.

"Yer offering t' 'elp the Gene Genie Bolly Kecks?" he questioned.

"I'm bored Gene, needed something to cure that boredom. But if you'd rather do it yourself…"

"Never said that did I Bolls?" he replied as he handed her a few case files. She smirked and they carried on. Each signing when necessary and poring a new drink when required. After two hours they both put down their 5th case file.

"You need to send them on a handwriting course Gene!" he just laughed in response. When they looked out they both burst out laughing. Someone had found a radio and put it on. The whole group were dancing away, including ray. Yet Chris slipped, knocking ray who in turn knocked the rest, they all fell down like domino's. Moans of pain could be heard.

"Think it's time for 'em to go t' lunch bolls, before someone gets 'urt and not 'cause a me for once." He got up and went out the door. She remained in her seat. He'd said them, not her, which meant they'd be left in the office alone, and that made her smile. Maybe, just maybe they'd finally confront the elephant in the room.

"Oi! You lot a moaning nancies, get lost, the lot of yer's." they all soon managed to get up and were out the door before he'd had a chance to change his mind. The lot of them were most likely on their way to luigi's and he'd see them later.

Once they had all gone, Alex came out and stood next to Gene. CID was silent now. They'd all scurried away. Gene turned around only to find himself and Alex stood closer that he'd expected. They were nearly touching. Their eyes were locked on one another. Their breath mingling. Both knew they should move but neither quite wanted to. She looked deep in his eyes, as he did her. He moved closer, until their lips weren't quite touching. She waited, and then smirked. "You gonna kiss me or punch me Gene?" she questioned. He laughed his gruff laugh as she repeated the words he'd said to her all that time ago on her first day. Once again, that question received no answer as his lips covered hers in a kiss that was unusually soft. When they parted breathlessly she looked up at him smiling. "We still have paperwork you know." He glared at her and for the first time in decades he actually was motivated to do paperwork.

As they wrote and signed, they sat together on the floor, closer than before drinking the liquor and signing. Eventually, two hours later Gene pulled Alex onto his lap. She laughed and he kissed her fully on the lips. She smiled. "Who thought paperwork would be the cure of boredom" she said before being pulled into another kiss.

_**Please review**_


End file.
